


Tune In

by orphan_account



Category: The Book of Mormon - Ambiguous Fandom, The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Angst, But Only a Little Bit - Freeform, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Internalized Homophobia, Kevin trying his best™, M/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 04:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11432814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kevin Price can't wait to meet his soulmate. She's bound to be the most beautiful, intelligent girl he's ever known.At some point he drops a plate. It's actually a pretty vital plot point.





	Tune In

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank @ detunedmidnightradio on Instagram for providing this prompt and letting me write it! Hopefully it fits your expectations.
> 
> As for the universe we're in, you can tune in to your soulmates thoughts as and when you please. Kevin still has a little bit of his faith left, but mostly he does his own thing. That's all you need to know. Enjoy!

Kevin's soulmate's thoughts are always pretty similar. He can usually guess what she's thinking about before he even tunes in, and if he's not exactly correct, she'll be thinking something along those lines anyway. It's always about budgeting and handling accounts, so he's deduced that she probably works in banking. Where other people would be annoyed at this, he finds himself happy, as he knows that he needs to be with someone who can match his level of intelligence. Sure, her thoughts might be very single-track, but he reckons this is a good thing, to balance out his disgracefully erratic mind.

And it's not like all she ever thinks of is finances. She takes a great deal of interest in how people look, too. It's always, "Oh, his tie isn't done up properly," or "How does her hair stay like that all the time?" or "He's missed one of the buttons on his shirt." Kevin often wonders why she's so invested in how people look, and why she wants them to be so neat and tidy all of the time. Still, no matter how easy it is to guess what she's thinking of, it's always so fun to tune into her thoughts. 

Like now, for example, when he should be listening to Arnold preach from the Book of Arnold. It's not like he's bored by the speech that has been told at least four different times to four different audiences (okay, maybe he's a little bored), it's just that right now he's at the back of the group and he's had a long day, and the relationship between Kirk and Spock reflecting on how we should be kind to one another is just not what he wants to hear right now. The other elders are boring of it too, to be fair, especially Elder McKinley.  
He's a few rows ahead of Kevin, and manages to catch his eye as he not-so-subtly turns around in his seat, trying to find something more interesting to do. Kevin sends him a quick smile, and he smiles back, brightening Kevin's mood just a little bit. 

Although he's feeling slightly better than before, he's still not able to focus on whatever Arnold is saying, and finds himself already tuning in to her thoughts. He'd rather just listen into something he can actually be invested in, something that might change his future relationship. She could be thinking about something that will sweep him off his feet and make him fall in love right there and then, without even seeing her face. 

It won't. 

She's thinking about whether she has enough food in the cupboards to make pasta carbonara tonight, or if she'll have to settle for something simpler until she goes shopping tomorrow. Though it won't change their relationship dynamic, Kevin finds this particularly amusing, as tomorrow is the day that the elders in District 9 will go out and do their food shop, too. This whole soulmate thing makes their lives a whole lot more interconnected than he originally thought. It's the little things like this that make him want to be at home, where he can actually find his soulmate. 

What irks him, though, is that figuring out who _she_ is will cause him a lot of trouble. Sure, he had plenty of friends who were girls, but he was never really interested in them romantically. There was never that connection that people always talk about. Like Emma-Jayne Smith, she had nice hair, all long and blonde, the type that seemed to ooze perfection in a shampoo ad, and there wasn't as day that went by where Jenna Brown wasn't unforgivingly kind to him, but were either of them soulmate material? He wasn't so sure. The more he thinks about it the more he wonders. Is the whole connection thing real, or do people just make it up to tell a more romanticized version of a story? Do people really just know as soon as they meet them? He decides that perhaps you don't. 

Before he can ponder this anymore, though, he is cut off by a polite round of applause, and looks up to see Arnold walking towards him. 

"What did you think of it, buddy?" He asks, with a certain spring about his step. Kevin thinks through his answer perhaps a bit too slowly, trying to scrape together some details that he remembered from the preach. 

"It was good! I liked how you added the bit about, uh," he desperately tries to think of a quote he can use, "how kindness doesn't just come from talking. The whole thing about not talking too, that was interesting." 

Arnold seems pleased enough with this response, as he flashes a grin at him, and the two walk back to the mission hut together. As they go, Kevin sneaks a listen into his soulmate's thoughts. "Huh, that went on longer than I thought it would." He decides that she must have been in some kind of meeting, and hopes, for her sake, that it has gone well. 

\- 

His parents told him how it worked. He remembers them sitting him down on the couch, serious looks in their eyes. His legs were too short to reach the floor at the time, so he tucked them in, sitting cross-legged and leaning forward earnestly to hear what his parents had to tell him. 

He doesn't remember all of what they said, just bits and pieces here and there. 

"If you listen, you'll hear a voice – it could be saying some very strange things." That was his mother. 

"No, no," His father pitched in, letting out a hearty laugh "It's not Heavenly Father, son, it's your soulmate." 

"She's a very special girl, one who you'll love for the rest of your life. It will sound like your voice, but it's actually hers! That voice will say whatever she's thinking, and she'll be able to hear what you're thinking too, if she listens hard enough," His mother told him.  
It had confused Kevin a little bit, as it would any child, and he was impatient, always wanting to know exactly how and when and why. 

"When do I get to meet her?" He asks, brimming with interest. 

"You never know, maybe you've already met her," His mother smiles at him, "After all, there are a lot of very nice girls in Church." 

Now he's lying in bed, awake, wondering just how nice this girl from Church will be. Kevin already knows that she usually has kind evaluations of everyone. Sure, she might pick out a few flaws, but somehow, she always concludes that their flaws make them a better, more interesting person. 

She can be confusing, too, though. Like tonight, Kevin's listening in and just hears, "Not tonight. For once, can it not happen tonight?" He has no idea what she means. Theorizing what it could be would be fun, but he knows that he could be blowing things out of proportion, getting himself worried over her panic about losing a bookmark, for example. 

With this in mind, he finds himself tuning out of her thoughts, and drifting off to a dreamless sleep. 

\- 

Nobody likes washing the dishes. It's up there as one of the worst chores to be assigned in the hut, only beaten by laundry duty and actual cleaning. It's one saving grace is that you can get away with having a quiet gossip without anyone knowing.  
Kevin and Arnold aren't quite gossiping, nothing interesting enough has happened for that to come about, but Kevin is trying his best to coach his friend through relationship advice. Never having had a proper relationship holds him back a little with this, of course. 

"Yeah, but what if she doesn't _like_ like me, Kevin, what then?" 

"Arnold, she's your soulmate. It's going to be pretty difficult for her to not _like_ like you." Kevin repeats this sentence for perhaps the third time as he re-rolls his sleeve up to keep his shirt from getting wet. His tie is already pretty loose (he's undone his top two shirt buttons already) but not even Elder McKinley seems to express any sort of distaste to this. Not vocally, anyway. 

Kevin is just thinking about this as the man himself walks in, Elder Poptarts in tow, both in a heated discussion over whether it's better to try and find pasta or rice at the market. 

"I'm just saying that rice is a lot easier to come by," McKinley sighs, "It would make shopping trips a whole lot easier." 

"Okay I get that," Poptarts replies, scooting past Kevin to get a glass of water, "Sorry, Elder Price. So, I get that, but pasta tastes so much better." He fills up the glass and shuffles past Kevin again, and this time Kevin has to fully turn around, now facing face Elder McKinley, in order to let him past. He smiles at him. 

"And because it tastes so much better, we should buy it more," Poptarts concludes. 

There's a beat of silence. 

"McKinley?" 

"Oh, sorry, zoned out for a second there! Anyway, I get what you're saying but is it worth it?" 

Kevin lets the two bicker between themselves and carries on with the washing up. He's not one for eavesdropping, but he can't help but notice that no matter how passionate he is about rice, McKinley seems somewhat reserved for the entirety of their debate, as if his mind is on other things. Deciding washing dishes and exploration of his friend's deeper emotions are not two topics that go hand-in-hand, he picks up another plate and starts to wash. For what seems like the thousandth time, he tunes back in to his soulmate's thoughts. 

They hit him like a freight train. Sudden and harsh and entirely unavoidable, they strike him, burning into his head, an odd combination of white noise and static, and the clearest sharpest ringing of a bell. He can feel the staring from where he stands. 

" _Turn it off turn it off turn it off._ " 

He drops his plate. 

\- 

Kevin is in his room again. He didn't hear the plate smash, and his adrenaline was so high that he doesn't remember rushing out of the kitchen in panic. There's only one thing that makes it real for him, one thing that he can remember. Someone had spoken out and tried to stop him. 

"Hey, Elder Price, wait, where are you-?" It was McKinley's voice, confused and frightened and unsure. Kevin had just shouldered past him, flying up the stairs and slamming the door to his room as he entered. 

So now he sits on the bed, tracing the rough wool patterns on his blanket, trying to make sense of it all. 

Why would his soulmate be a man? That was never meant to be an option. Was it some sort of punishment from God? It was the meltdown. He's so certain it was the meltdown. Leaving the mission hut after curfew was bad, he knew it was, and this must be his penance. But, then, McKinley must have been his soulmate from the start. Did God know he was going to do wrong? Why didn't he stop Kevin from doing it, then? He tangles himself up in this web of thoughts, only to be interrupted by a knock on the door. 

"Elder Price? It's me, Elder McKinley. Can I come in?" 

A mixture of shame and anger swirls inside him, creeping up the back of his neck. He nods his head silently, then realizes that McKinley can't actually see him. 

"Um, yeah," his voice cracks a little, "Come in." 

McKinley sits down, right on the corner of the bed, as if he isn't welcome there. Kevin supposes that, in a way, he isn't. The silence between them is deafening. It dawns on Kevin that McKinley must have known for a while. He's seen the way McKinley looks at him, with a sort of longing sense in his eyes. He's seen how he freezes up when he drags him somewhere by the hand. He's seen the way he lights up when Kevin himself steps into a room. He's seen it all, and somehow, he's only just put it together now. 

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asks. His voice is barely audible, a whisper. 

"I didn't want to freak you out. I didn't think anything would come of it." Kevin clearly looks confused because he quickly adds, "I mean you said it yourself, so long as I never act on it, it's fine." 

"But, Elder McKinley-" 

"Just Connor is fine." 

"Okay, but _Connor,_ that was before. Things are different now. I thought you weren't turning it off anymore," Kevin says, still trying to make sense of the situation, "I mean I might not fully support the lifestyle but-" 

"And that's it, Elder Price!" Connor has suddenly turned into someone different. He's angry, almost disgusted, furrowing his brow like he can't comprehend how Kevin doesn't understand him. His anger fuels Kevin's sudden rage too. Connor continues. 

"It's people like you who tell me I should be myself, but never truly believe that who I love is not my choice, who think I'm indulging in some sin for my own personal gain, who don't believe that my feelings are real. Well guess what, Elder Price? Here I am. I'm real. Why can't you accept that?" He doesn't shout, no, he would never shout. But his voice is rough, agitated, _hurt._

He leaves the room quickly after that, still closing the door gently as he goes. Kevin desperately feels the urge to have the final say, never wanting to lose an argument. 

"Just Kevin is fine," he spits out. 

The door is already closed. 

\- 

They don't speak to each other for the next few days. None of the elders are pleased with this outcome. There's a lot more tension in the mission hut, especially when Connor and Kevin are in the same room together. Weekly chores are a lot more difficult to dole out, with either one of them kicking up a stink over what job they get. When they help write for the Book of Arnold, they both throw out suggestions that purposefully counteract what the other one says, then desperately try and convince Arnold that their idea is better than the other's. 

The other elders aren't safe from it either. 

Connor relays every detail of every argument to Poptarts before they go to sleep, even if he was there when it happened. Not only does this stress both of them out more, sometimes Elder Church gets roped in to listen to Poptarts rant about how sick of Connor's problems he is. 

On the other side of the mission hut, Kevin will be venting to Arnold about how hideously wrong Connor is about everything, and how he shouldn’t let one fight stop them from talking like civil adults. Arnold tries to argue that Kevin is stringing the whole thing out too, but Kevin won't hear anything of it. 

"But buddy, things aren't ever going to get any better between you two if you keep avoiding him," Arnold tries to reason, as they turn in for the night, "Surely you can see that?" 

Kevin barely has to think before he replies. "Why can't Heavenly Father just give me a different soulmate? Maybe a _girl_ would be nice." 

"Woah, slow down, Kevin, you don't really mean that! It's not an issue that your soulmate is a _guy,_ we're adding it in to the Book of Arnold, remember? You've had one fight. Don't let that come between you." Arnold lies down and waits for Kevin's response. 

There is silence for a while. Kevin crawls under his covers, staring up at the blank ceiling in the dark, trying to find the words to say what he means. At least five minutes pass, then finally, he speaks, his voice soft, scared. 

"It still feels like a sin." 

It's quiet again for a while, until Arnold sits up, wrapping his blanket around him and facing Kevin. 

"You know it's not a bad thing. You drink coffee every day, you swear more times than I can count, heck you even tell me about your doubts that God exists. Why is this any different?" 

"I don't kn-" 

"You care, Kevin. I know you do. So just promise me you'll talk to him tomorrow, at least?" 

"Okay, I will. I promise," Kevin says. Rolling over onto one side, he shuts his eyes and ponders what Arnold just told him. 

Could he really care that much? Does he really care that much? He feels that maybe, without knowing it, he does. Would he be unhappy if Connor started seeing someone else? His gut reaction – yes. Would he want Connor to date him? He doesn't automatically think yes, but for some reason a definite no seems too harsh. All he really knows is that he needs to talk to him tomorrow. 

\- 

The next day is uncomfortable. Kevin waits, somewhat impatiently, for Connor to be free so that he can talk to him. This is easier said than done, as Connor finds more and more trivial ways to ignore Kevin. First, it's "Sorry, I've got to sort out our budget," then "Oh, I said I'd help Poptarts watch Kimbe's kids for a bit," and "I'll be with you in a bit, I've got to de-sand my shoes," and then eventually just "I don't want to talk to you." 

Kevin stops him on this one. 

"Connor, please, I-" 

"You what Kevin? You want to pretend to support me and then eventually cut me off? You know, I think I'm good for today." Connor's voice is sharp and cutting as he walks away. 

"No, Connor, I just- I want to _try._ " 

Connor freezes in place, then pivots round on one foot. His face has already softened. 

"You want to-" 

"To try. I know it sounds stupid. I know you might not believe me. But that doesn't change the fact that I'm sorry for what I said, I really am. And don't get me wrong, I'm not saying I'm going to fall in love with you. I'm not saying anything will come out of this for sure, I just- It's not fair if I don't give it- give you a chance." Kevin braces himself, ready for an assault of words, a scolding for thinking Connor was so easily swayed. 

It doesn't come. Instead, 

"You really mean that?" 

Kevin gives a meek nod of his head, and smiles. Connor does too. There haven't been any promises made, but now things seem to have a much better outlook. 

\- 

They do try, both of them. 

It starts with little gestures here and there, Kevin holding the door open for Connor when before he would let it slam shut, Connor making Kevin a cup of coffee in the morning even though he despises the smell himself, both of them not feeling afraid to hug one another when something good happens (although Kevin is still convinced that he's not a cuddly person). 

It's about this period of time where Kevin starts to notice attributes in Connor that he didn't before. They'll be sitting out in the sun (well, Kevin in the sun, Connor in a nearby shady spot) when Kevin will lean slightly forward and point out a smattering of freckles that run across Connor's cheeks that he hadn't noticed before, and tell him how they look cute. Eventually they'll go back inside and Connor will be extremely red, desperately trying to convince people that he just didn't use enough sun cream. 

That'll happen and then it'll be a week later and Connor will brush his hair out of his face in a certain way and for some reason Kevin will feel a weird ache in his chest. He doesn't tell anyone about it but now every time he sees Connor he has an overwhelming urge to push his hair back so it can look that same way again. 

And then Connor will laugh in a way that makes his nose crinkle up and his grin stretch from one side of his face to the other, and no sound will come out of his mouth, just the occasional gasped inhale every few seconds. Kevin doesn't know how or when or why but then he is smiling too, laughing even. 

It's not just the physical things that he notices, however good they might be, it's also personality. The way Connor serves everyone's food before his own, his strange sense of humor that makes Kevin crack up at the most inappropriate times, the times he can just sit for hours on end and let Kevin offload whatever he's thinking. It's about this period of time that Kevin starts to wonder whether having Connor as a soulmate would really be such a bad thing. 

\- 

Somehow, neither are too sure why, but _somehow,_ the two have ended up holding hands during Disney Movie Night (a creation of Kevin's – no one seems to complain about it). Neither of them make a big deal out of it; Connor grins when he notices, and Kevin just doesn't say anything, instead opting to sit there and trace circles around Connor's thumb. None of the other elders notice. Considering the two were sat next to each other anyway, it would be difficult for them to do so. 

Once everyone else has gone up to bed, Connor shuffles slightly closer to Kevin. Kevin doesn't realize what Connor is doing until he's far too close. His stomach is churning, but not in the good way. This is nervous, but sickly nervous. The type of nervous you get before exam results, where your heart is hammering in your throat and you don't know how to breathe and your lungs burn and you can't focus. 

He ducks his head away. 

"I'm sorry." 

Connor shakes his head and exhales through his nose, smiling a little bit. Gently, his nudges Kevin's head back to face him and speaks. 

"Hey, it's okay. We can take this at your speed, I don't mind," he smiles. And though Connor looks a little disheartened, Kevin knows he can trust him. 

\- 

It happens at dinner time. 

The elders are halfway through eating (rice – it _was_ easier to find, and cheaper too) when Kevin looks over at Connor. It's not like he's looking particularly dashing at this time, in fact the heat has made his face the same color as his hair, and his brow is knitted into an intense frown as he chases a stray bean onto his fork, but it triggers something in Kevin. 

A warmth floods his chest, a wave of heat that rises through his lungs and straight to his face. He feels like he's blushing beet red, and he just _knows_ that Connor is his soulmate. Sure, he knew before, in the factual sense, but now he understands it, how it fits together, why they fit together. 

The next fifteen minutes that Kevin sits through are agony. His right knee will not stop shaking up and down and up and down, and he can't stop drumming the table, and he can't stop his urgent glances at Connor. Although no one seems to notice, he can't help but feel like the entire table is staring at him. Maybe they are; he can't tell anymore. 

Finally, Neeley clatters his fork down on his plate, the last of the table to finish, and Kevin is up on his feet and practically pulling Connor out of the door by his collar. 

"Connor, can I speak to you outside for a second?" His voice is quick, almost harried. 

"Um, yeah, sure, why are you-" 

They are outside and they are kissing. It's not perfect, of course it's not, but everything about it feels so inherently right to Kevin that it doesn't matter. His stomach is churning, in the good way. It's turning triple backflips at a thousand miles per hour, sending shots of adrenaline through him. This is nervous, but the exciting kind of nervous. The type of nervous you get before you see someone you love for the first time in year. His heart is hammering in his throat and he doesn't know how to breathe and his lungs burn and he can't focus, but he clings on to every single second of the feeling. 

They don't say anything for a little while afterwards. Kevin tries tuning into Connor's thoughts, excepting to find the erratic buzz that he loves to listen to. Instead, it is calm and slow, not empty, but not exactly full, the exact opposite of anything he thought he wanted to hear. And he couldn't be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated. Thanks!


End file.
